Aftermath
by JackFrostFiction
Summary: After defeating Pitch the guardians aren't sure is he is really gone.


THE WOUND

The guardians are on their way back from beating Pitch in North's sleigh. Sandman has passed out from exhaustion and Jack looks as though he is about to dose off. North is steering the sleigh but looses control for a second. The short bump woke Jack up for a second and then he dosed off. Bunny who say Jack fall asleep looks at Tooth worried but she just gives him a look that says he is tired. Bunny didn't protest because the kid took a 3 ft fall from the sky.

~Tooth's POV~

Poor Jack looks so exhausted laying there. But I mean you can't blame him, he stayed awake for 4 weeks just to stop Pitch. But even with Pitch defeated I feel like something isn't right I just can't figure out what.

"Do you hear that?" Bunny asks wordily.

"Hear what?" I answered back mostly scared.

In just a second things went from being okay to a nightmare. Pitch using all the strength he had left in him managed to fly up to the sleigh and shoot one last arrow, and instead of hitting Sandy he hit Jack right in the stomach.

"Gah!" Jack shouted in pain.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort the winter spirit but I was in so much shock I couldn't move. Bunny managed to send Pitch back to the ground. I looked back at Jack and I couldn't look away and to top it all off I was frozen with fear. For a split second I saw Jack look at me and his eyes locked into mine, oh how badly I wanted to look away. His eyes were full of tears oh pain as he lets out another groan and looks away.

"What's going on back there?"North asked.

"Hurry and drive Jack's injured badly, Tooth get the gauges under the seat we need to stop the bleeding!" Bunny shouted back.

"Alright" I replayed worriedly

I grabbed the gauges and pushed down on Jack's wound to try to stop the bleeding but it didn't work he just bled right through them. I didn't dare look at how big the gash was. We started to get closer to the North Pole. But unfortunately the closer we got to the Pole the closer Jack came to unconsciousness.

~Bunny's POV~

The kid was loosing a lot of blood and I mean a lot, the gauges have started leaking and the kid's eyes are starting to flutter shut. He is getting paler then he is supposed to be and we can barley even lift up his own head anymore. Tooth looks the most scared I mean the Pole just started to come into view and Jack is about to go unconscious.

"Hey, hey don't close your eyes. Just look at me okay." Said Tooth worried.

"It...It's...argh...hard." Said Jack half out of it half in pain.

"Just try okay." Said Tooth

"O...okay." Said Jack painfully.

The poor boy looked as though he was going to die here and then but he stayed awake. We finally landed and Jack looked more awake now than before but he was still going paler. His finger tips are now purple like the bags under his eyes.

"Sandy knock him out." North ordered

Sandy gave a slight nod and then started to form a ball of dream sand in his hand and started to move toward Jack. But Jack was trying to fight back in my arms.

"S...Sandy...argh...no...p...please" Jack said weakly

Jack gave out another large groan and this time looked like he was going to pass out on his own. Sandy looked at North but North just gave out a sigh and said

"We don't have time for this get him to the infirmary."

I started to walk Jack to the infirmary slowly so not to make the huge gash in his abdomen worse. We finally got to the infirmary and I laid Jack down on the bed while Sandy got the heart monitor and Tooth got the IV tube. North started to get the stitching supply's as long as a bottle of something I couldn't remember to clean the wound. Tooth stuck the IV into Jack and Sandy hooked up the heart monitor to Jack. North had me hold Jack down sense he was stirring and groaning so badly I almost cried seeing him like this.

"We have to clean the wound, Bunny and Tooth hold him down for this it's going to hurt." Said North.

Tooth and I held Jack down during the process. The poor kid was crying, groaning, and screaming. I'm pretty sure Tooth started to shed tears herself. North wants even near half way done cleaning the wound when Jack was able to break free and tried to stop North. I felt so bad for the kid I didn't do anything at first but the North gave me a look and I grabbed the kid by the arm and yanked him down into the mattress. The poor boy started to scream and groan even more than before and North eventually decided the kid couldn't handle any more and he wasn't even half way yet so he told Sandy

"Sandy I think it's about time we knock him out."

Sandy gave North a little nod saying okay and looked at Jack and had a sad look on his face as the kid tried to break free from my grasp in pain. Sandy raised his hand above Jack's head and snapped his fingers. The dream dust sprinkled down on Jack's eyes and he fell asleep instantly. Tooth saw him sleeping and started to cry herself she had to leave the room for a minute. Jack was asleep but his facial expression was still winced as if he was still in pain.

~Jack's POV~

My head was pounding and I was thirsty but I just couldn't wake up. I was just resting there half awake half asleep just laying there with my eyes shut and then I felt something below me that made me open up my eyes. It was hard to open my eyes, they just wouldn't focus. When they finally did I saw I was covered in a blanket and pillows were surrounding me. I had no idea where I was. I tried to sit up to get a better look at the room I was in. But when I sat up there was a sharp pain in my abdomen that made me shoot back down. The pain was so intense I think I was about to black out again but I fought it off and just looked laying down. There were tubes connected to my left arm and on my chest was a heart rate monitor and then it hit me I was at the North Pole. I suddenly felt the urge to sleep but this time I couldn't stop it. My eyes snapped shut and everything went black.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep. What ever that noise was it was quite annoying but soothing at the same time. Second later I could here voices in the room.

"Your sure he will be alright"

"Positive"

"He should have woken up by now"

"Give him some time"

I tried to go back to sleep but then I heard a familiar voice, it was soft and sweet but scared and worried at the same time. I couldn't recall who's voice it was. But then I felt the bed sink in and I could here 3 people leave. It was probably Tooth, North, and Bunny. But then who is in the bed with me.

"Come on snowflake wake up."

I recognized that voice so clearly now but I still can't recall who's it is. Wait did they say snowflake. IT WAS RAPUNZEL! But how did she get here. I tried to say I'm alright but it just came out in a cough.

"Jack are you awake. Jack come on wake up."

I started to stir in the bed and she was now leaning on me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was hard. I got the, open enough to see her in a purple and pink dress with her hair in a braid looking at me with hope and love. That was enough for me to try to wake up. I managed to get my eyes open but they went focusing. Next thing I know she was her arms around me crying, I was in shock at first but then my eyes focused and I realized she was now bawling so I hugged her back and she pressed deeper into me sending a sudden pain in my abdomen.

"Gah"

"Oh I'm so sorry Jack I forgot I'm sorry I- I just got excited that your awake I'm sorry." She said worriedly

"Hey it's okay" I replied to her.

"Do you need anything" she asked me

"I would like some water."

"Alright I'll be back soon."

She turned to go get the water but the she turned back around and ran into my arms gave me one last hug and then went to go get the water.

~Rapunzel's POV~

I went downstairs to get the water for Jack and I was so happy we was alright. I had only got the call from North when I found out that Sandy didn't leave for his shift so I covered for him. North had told me that Jack wasn't doing so well and that after in done with the dreams I should get down here fast and see him just in case it's the last time I ever will. I got the water for Jack and started to head upstairs when I say a blood trail leading from Jack's room to downstairs. I dropped the water out side the door and followed the trail to find at the end of it Bunny holding Jacks Limp body.

~Bunny's POV~

I managed to catch the kid before he hit the floor but what he was doing I had no idea first thing I was going to go check on him and the next thing I know I see a blood trail and Jack about to pass out downstairs. Rapunzel approached us fast she saw Jack and her face went pale and she looked as though she had see a ghost. I Carrie shim back to the infirmary and fixed the stitches and changed his old blood soaked wrap with a new one and then went to wash the blood off my fur.

After I was done I went to stop by Jack's room and saw him drinking water in his bed.

"What did you think you were doing" I asked

He just looked up at me ashamed of himself. I couldn't really blame the kid I mean he can't stay in one place for too long he'll find a way to get bored and fast. The poor boy looks so frail and weak. When we were wrapping him up he was so frail and fragile you could see his rib cage. I wanted to know more about this kid especially why the moon chose him. But he doesn't like to talk about it. Jack brought his head down ashamed of himself and just sat there looking out the window. I eventually left the room to let him get some rest but a was bloody scared he was going to try to sneak out again.


End file.
